


Dressed

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: (Slightly), Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maid dress, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Roleplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Chase wears something special for Charlie
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Dressed

Chase carried himself differently when it came to being with the team versus just being around Charlie. Especially in a time like this. Shrunk down to be just a little bit taller than Charlie, and dressed in a black and white maid’s outfit. The outfit was mostly cursory, Chase knew that he wouldn’t be made to do very much housework anyways, since he wasn’t going to leave Charlie’s room looking like this and the man kept his bedroom fairly clean. This outfit was just for the purpose of Charlie ogling Chase as the mech bent over and would sink to his knees to clean different things, all with his valve panel open beneath the dress.

Chase couldn’t deny the fact that he was already getting charged up from this. The feeling of being looked at, of being watched and admired, his frame treated as though it were some sort of delicacy. It sent a shiver down his spine. He wouldn’t admit how much he loved being looked at that way, but it _did things_ to him. He couldn’t keep his cooling fans under control as he leaned over Charlie’s desk to arrange some of the things that were scattered about it and he heard the click of a camera behind him. He whined and braced himself on the desk.

“Sir,” He wanted to beg Charlie to just take him right there, but he couldn’t find it in himself to let go of that last shred of dignity, even though he had every other time he’d put on this little outfit. He knew where this night was going to go, so he wasn’t about to rush it.

“What is it, Chase?” Charlie asked nonchalantly, still lounging on his bed as he had been when they’d started.

“N-nothing, sir.” Chase’s valve was already beginning to grow slick with his lubricant. It was just barely tinting the apex of his thighs, and he was _sure_ that it was visible whenever he bent over. He tried to get back to his work, ignoring the low thrum of charge in his lines and the little tremble in his legs as his mind drifted to Charlie.

“Come here.” Charlie said, tapping the bed. “Sit.”

Chase walked over and sat down as he was instructed, making it across the room without stumbling or his knees giving out on him. Charlie’s hands rested on Chase’s bent knees once he was seated on the bed. He pushed the poofy skirt of the dress up to reveal Chase’s needy, wet valve.

Without warning, Charlie brought his fingers to Chase’s heated valve mesh. He gently stroked over his folds before arriving at his node, barely touching it, though it was still enough to have Chase gasp and twitch. Charlie leaned back, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants to pull out his stiff cock.

Chase shuddered as Charlie grabbed his hips. The mech leaned back, supporting himself on his elbows.

“I can tell how much you like wearing this,” Charlie purred, “You like dressing up and being all pretty for me? This beautiful frame looks even better in things like this.” His hands felt up Chase’s body, the mech giving a soft moan.

“Please, sir, please.” Chase sighed, spreading his legs just an inch or two wider as he felt Charlie’s cock nudging at his valve. With a single thrust Charlie sheathed himself inside his partner, Chase moaning as his helm lolled back.

“Maybe we should get you some more clothes?” Charlie said as he set the pace, “Some pretty lingerie? Would you like that?” His fingers hooked on Chase’s sensitive hip seams to hold on to him.

“Yes! Ah- yes sir!” Chase fell back against the bed, his elbows giving up on holding him. “Please, anything, anything you want!” His hips started rolling back to meet Charlie’s thrusts. His valve was already so sensitive just from his charge having been running through his lines for so long. He doesn’t know how much longer he can last.

“I’m gonna dress you up- ngh- however I want, that’s right,” Charlie leaned over him and picked up the pace, his length dragging against all the most sensitive nodes in Chase’s valve.

Babbling incoherent words, Chase’s little motions to rock back against Charlie get even more desperate. One of Charlie’s hands leave’s Chase’s hip to find his anterior node, gently rubbing circles around it. Chase’s servos grip the bed sheets and his back arches, his overload slamming into him as his valve clenches down hard on Charlie’s cock.

Chase’s moan only crescendoed when he felt the hot rush filling his valve as Charlie hit his own peak with a growl. Chase’s legs trembled and his cooling fans sputtered before he was finally released from his charge to flop back onto the berth, panting.

Charlie gave Chase a moment to recollect himself before urging them both to the shower. His hands are always so gentle as they clean Chase up, delicately removing the dress and washing up the mess between his legs. He loves it when Charlie looked at him like this, too. Not in a sexual way, but just admiring him, holding him, and loving him. Chase just has to figure out how to tell him that one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
